


[fanvid] Broken

by sbisque



Category: The Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: A fan video made about Detectives Stephen Holder and Sarah Linden from the tv series 'The Killing' (aired 2011-2014). This is the first of what I hope will be many. I hope someone out there will enjoy it, if so please let me know :)





	[fanvid] Broken

[Broken (A 'The Killing' Fan Video)](https://vimeo.com/227626930) from [strawberrybisque](https://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
